naruto senju namikaze
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: What would happen if at the sealing of the Kyuubi Naruto was sent back in time to when his parents where just born and was adopted by an eighteen year old Tsunade and given the chance to have a loving family and was Minato brother as well. rated m 4 later
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Senju Namikaze

What would happen if at the sealing of the Kyuubi Naruto was sent back in time to when his parents where just born and was adopted by an eighteen year old Tsunade and given the chance to have a loving family and was Minato brother as well.

What would happen if at the sealing of the Kyuubi Naruto was sent back in time to when his parents where just born and was adopted by an eighteen year old Tsunade and given the chance to have a loving family and was Minato brother as well.

Chapter 1 a family in the past

"Hold the line until the fourth comes." A Shinobi said to the troop that where fight a giant forty foot tail nine tailed Fox.

"Push the demon back don't let it get to the gates." Another Shinobi said only to see a puff of smoke a toad with a pipe and coat the said chief on it in kanji.

"**Goddamn brat why'd you bring me here." **The toad asked the man that was standing on his head.

"Sorry Gamabunta I just need your help to draw the Kyuubi." The man said but got cut off by the toad

"The Kyuubi are you nuts brat." Gamabunta said on looking at the Fox.

"Hey I'm not asking you to fight it just to help draw it away from the village that all." The man said trying to get the toad to help him.

"**Fine but if we both make it out of this alive I'm going to kill you Minato." **Gamabunta said trying to draw the fox's attention to him.

"Don't worry Bunta you will make out of this alive me on the other hand won't I sealing the Kyuubi in side my son by using the reaper death seal." Minato said making Bunta's eyes go wide.

"**But Minato you do that and you die to."** Bunta said.

"I know Bunta I know just do it please." Minato said as the Bunta finally got the fox's attention and started to lead him away from the village while attacking it so it would still follow him.

Ten miles away

"**Ok brat this is as far as I can go**." Bunta said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kiyomi stop this please think about Kushina what would she think if you kept doing this." Minato said to the fox on to have it swipe on of her claws at him. "Than I have no other choice please forgive Kiyomi but it must be done I'm going to seal you in my son please look after him like he was your own." Minato said performing hand signs for the jutsu but messed up on the last not only did he seal the fox but also he sent his son back in time to who knows when. "Forgive me Kushina." Were Minato's last words before he died.

Unknown place

'That sounds like crying but why would it be all the way out here." A man with white hair said hearing a noise come out of nowhere and decided to take a look only to find a baby lying in the grass crying. "You poor thing who would just leave a baby all by them self's." The man said picking him up and looked at him. "Well come on I can't just leave you out here by your self now can I little one." He said walking away toward home with the baby in his arms.

Unknown compound

"Tsunade-hime I'm back." The man said walking into the house.

"I'm in the living room Jiraiya-kun." The voice of Tsunade said making Jiraiya head to the living room the baby boy that he found in the woods.

"Tsunade you wont believe want I found in the woods on my way back." Jiraiya said walking into the living room only to see Tsunade talking to her grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju.

"What would that be?" Tsunade asked as she turned her head to Jiraiya only to see that he had a baby in is arms.

"Jiraiya-kun were did you get the baby." Mito ask her grandson-in-law.

"I was on my way back when I heard crying in the forest so I thought I should check it out and when I got there I found him in the grass crying but the thing is he looks just like Tsunade and me." Jiraiya said as Tsunade and Mito got up to look at the boy only to see that Jiraiya was right.

"Holy shit Jiraiya your right but how." Tsunade said looking at the boy in Jiraiya arms.

"I don't know but I thought of taking him to the hospital but I figured you could see if any thing is wrong with him." Jiraiya said looking at the boy.

"Of course I take him to the hospital to run a full exam on him and a blood test to try and find his parents." Tsunade said taking the boy out of Jiraiya's arms before leaving

Two hours later

"Jiraiya, grandma I'm back and I got something that will shock the hell out of you." Tsunade said walking into the house finally getting back from the hospital with Naruto in her arms fast asleep.

"What wrong Tsunade?" Mito asked as she came out of the living room with Jiraiya following her

"Well it's about little Naruto here." Tsunade said making the two look at her.

"So you found his parents than why do you still have him?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade went to the kitchen to fill up one of the bottles that she got before coming home.

"Because Jiraiya I did a blood test on him and it turns out that this little guy is related to four clans the Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan, the Uchiha, and Namikaze clan. So I went a little farther and check it against me, Jiraiya and they match except the Uchiha since me and you aren't Uchiha so I checked every Uchiha blood sample and found a match." Tsunade said stopping to let what she said soak in.

"Who did it match sweetheart." Mito asked her granddaughter who had a look of worry in here eyes.

"Madara Uchiha." Tsunade said making the two in the room freeze at the mention of the name.

"Tsunade are you sure." Mito asked her granddaughter since Jiraiya was still frozen.

"Yes grandma I check it three times and the same goes for when I ran it against me, and Jiraiya all positive." Tsunade said as Jiraiya finally came out of it.

"So you decided to adopt him of the Uchiha don't get kids with the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju blood." Jiraiya said looking at the boy in Tsunade's arms.

"Yes I did that's why I named him Naruto Senju." Tsunade said making the look at her like she was crazy or something. "Oh and one more thing grandma he's also like you." Tsunade said making Mito's eyes go wide.

"You mean he's a jinchuuiki." Mito asked her see her granddaughter shake her head yes.

"Yes grandma but lets not worry about that until he's older right now lets make sure he grown up happy." Tsunade said rocking Naruto in her arms.

Sorry if it's a short chapter its kind of hand to type a chapter when the main character is just a baby but the next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter Naruto will be six


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

Sorry everyone but as of now all stories are on hiatus for now except naruto of the visored and lunar fox those one I'm doing since naruto of the visoreds is still new I have no idea when I'll return to typing the other stories but I wont give up.

Now then for any who haven't read naruto of the visoreds I have put up a poll for naruto's harem


End file.
